grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Glyph Ruins
Mystic Glyph Ruins Welcome to the Mystic Glyph Ruins! Kraft, an NPC from Jale (269, 301) is in need of two heroes to travel through Mystic Glyph Ruins disarming the traps as they progress. This dungeon is suited for two players. One player must be between levels 20-49 while the second player must be between levels 50-80. For the sake of this guide, the level 20-49 player will be referred to as “Lowbie “ and the level 50-80 player will be referred to as “Veteran“. General Tip: If a monster has the “Weakened” title, it needs to be killed by the Lowbie. If it has the “Empowered” title, it should be killed by the Veteran. First Room *When you enter the dungeon you are greeted by Kraft *READ ALL OF HIS DIRECTIONS VERY CAREFULLY THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE DUNGEON. *If you do not, you will die…. a lot… *Kraft instructs the Lowbie to enter the first room to kill the five pirate thieves and loot the items they drop *If the Veteran enters the room before all five of the thieves are killed… *Empowered Bandits will spawn and ruin your day *Once the five thieves are killed and looted, move on and kill the two patrols in the hallway. The Lowbie should also pick up their loot Second Room *Once again greeted by Kraft, the Lowbie needs to talk to him and combine the 5 small items and 2 large items he/she has acquired. *Kraft will stealth the Lowbie for a short amount of time to allow them to activate the pillar in the center of the next room file:004.jpg *Without spoiling the fun… activating the pillar will allow the group to pass by the large number of high level Raiders and the Raider King Third Room file:005.jpg *The next very small hallway contains a Well Dressed Pirate that needs to be killed. *The Lowbie then loots the Pirate Outfit, uses it and runs into the next room, and talks to a disguised Kraft. *As you approach this room, a Discovery message explains what to do: *Follow Kraft’s directions to clear the room (you shout the message by talking to Kraft) *Talk to Kraft again and he explains that the next room contains a Sealed Beast. *The Lowbie needs to run to the center of the room to summon the Sealed Beast (the Lowbie will then be rendered invincible for a few seconds) *The Veteran then needs to kill the monster. A weakened version of the Sealed Beast will appear and MUST be killed by the Lowbie to complete this room *The Lowbie then needs to loot the Blood of the Sealed Beast Fourth Room file:007.jpg *The following room contains Mystical Drakes that need to be slain by the Lowbie *Warning: When the Veteran goes in this room before the drakes are dead. Then the whole party will be killed and you have to restart the dungeon! Fifth Room file:008.jpg *The ever knowledgeable Kraft explains the situation in the next room: *The sheep decided to make this next room their home *The plants of the room, fearing being eaten, mutated into Poisonous Pitcher Plants *By killing the sheep in the middle of the room, it will scare the remaining sheep, causing them to flee *No longer threatened, the plants will return to their docile form, allowing the team to pass *To accomplish this, the Lowbie must use the Blood of the Sealed Beast to shield him/herself from the Poisonous auras of the Pitcher Plants *This will allow the Lowbie to enter the room and kill the sheep in the middle of the room file:009.jpg *Angered by sheep genocide… a Giant Sheep appears to challenge the heroic team *Make quick work of the Sheep to progress *Hint: If you can't manage to kill it then drag it to the raptors you spawned in the second room, this will make things quicker *Alternatively, to save time, the entire party can run along the edges of the room to the door. This will not anger the Giant Sheep and it can now be ignored. Sixth Room file:010 (1).jpg *The scattered sheep, now angered, occupy the next room *Killing these sheep will spawn the Demon of the Ruins *Why?.... because Kraft said so… that’s why Final Room file:011.jpg *The last room of Mystic Glyph Ruins contains the Demon of the Ruins, the final monster of the dungeon *Surrounding him are Mystical Treasure Chests that, when opened, do nothing, buff the group or spawn a Mystical Drake that needs to be killed *Slay the Demon of the Ruins, talk to Kraft one last time and then you’re finished! *You can then use the teleporter stone next to Kraft to leave the dungeon *The dungeon puts a debuff on the team that prevents them from completing White Ruins for the next 20 hours *That’s it! Enjoy the EXP you’ve earned and return in 20 hours to repeat the process! Category:Dungeons Category:Guides